1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear actuator.
2. The Prior Art
An actuator for industrial purposes of the above-mentioned type is marketed by the U.S. company Warner Electric Brake & Clutch Company under the trade mark ELECTRAC. The actuator is provided with an overload clutch in the form of a ball and ratchet clutch arranged between the spindle and the output side of the reduction gear. This position of the overload clutch also puts a limit on the speed of the actuator because of the high moment load on the clutch. The actuator has been marketed in an unchanged version at least for the last 30 years.
The object of the invention is to provide an actuator of this type with improved properties and greater flexibility in the building of the structure.